Change My Mind
by Staecia
Summary: "Niall.. I love u" katanya lagi. 'I love u too Sinthia'. "simpan itu untuk nanti Sinthia"


_The end of the night__  
We should say goodbye__  
But we carry on__  
While everyone's gone__  
Never felt like this before__  
Are we friends or are we more__  
As I'm walking towards the door__  
I'm not sure__  
But baby if you say you want me to stay__  
I'll change my mind__  
Cuz I don't wanna know I'm walking away__  
If you'll be mine__  
Won't gooo oh oh_

_Won't gooo oh oh__  
So baby if you say you want me to stay__  
Stay for the night__  
I'll change my mind__  
Lean in when you laugh__  
We take photographs__  
There's no music on__  
But we dance along__  
Never felt like this before__  
Are we friends or are we more__  
As I'm walking towards the door__  
I'm not sure__  
But baby if you say you want me to stay__  
I'll change my mind__  
Cuz I don't wanna know I'm walking away__  
If you'll be mine__  
Won't gooo oh oh_

_Won't gooo oh oh_

_So baby if you say you want me to stay__  
Stay for the night__  
I'll change my mind__  
I'll change my mind__  
But baby if you say you want me to stay__  
I'll change my mind__  
But baby if you say you want me to stay__  
I'll change my mind__  
Cuz I don't wanna know I'm walking away__  
If you'll be mine__  
Won't gooo oh oh  
So baby if you say you want me to stay__  
Stay for the night__  
I'll change my mind_

(Staecia POV)

Jam ungu kesayanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Tapi aku masih saja mencoba memejamkan mata hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Rasanya berat untuk beranjak dari kasur di pagi dengan cuaca sejuk seperti ini. Padahal, hari ini merupakan hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Cha, ayo bangun nanti terlambat sekolah" niatku untuk memejamkan mata lagi terpaksa harus aku simpan dalam - dalam setelah mendengar panggilan bunda dari ruang makan. Dengan malas, aku bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Cha, kamu mau berangkat sama ayah hari ini?"Tanya ayah. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sarapanku sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan ajakan ayah. "Cha?" Panggil ayah lagi "eh iya yah?" Jawabku sembari memamerkan gigi - gigiku yang berantakan "kamu ini ditanya kok malah nyengir? Mau berangkat sama ayah gak hari ini?" Tanya ayah lagi. "Emangnya ayah gak kerja?" Kataku sambil melahap habis sarapanku. "Ayah kerja kok sayang, tapi ayah ada rapat di gedung deket sekolah kamu" kata bunda sambil membawakan buku milikku yang tertinggal di kamar. "Oh iya bukunya lupa. Makasih ya bunda" bunda tersenyum padaku. " jadi pergi sama ayah ngga?" Tanya ayah lagi. "Ngga usah yah, aku berangkat sendiri aja" aku mencium tangan ayah dan bunda, dan segera berlari dengan penuh semangat.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku tertawa geli melihat seorang bule berseragam putih-abu. Tampak agak janggal, tetapi lucu. Dia berjalan tepat di depanku, sehingga aku hanya dapat melihat rambut coklat-kemerahannya dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Mungkin aku tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya. Dan hei! Dia berbelok tepat ke sekolahku. Ya, gedung sekolahku bersatu dengan gedung SMA. Meskipun aku masih kelas 2 SMP, setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengan kakak - kakak yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, baru kali ini aku bertemu bule itu. Sepertinya dia siswa baru.

Di kelas 2 - L teman-temanku sibuk membahas tentang bule itu. Sebagian temanku bilang, dia berasal dari Doncaster, UK. Yang lain malah sibuk memikirkan dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran teman - temanku. Dia itu siswa SMA, sedangkan teman - temanku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mana mungkin dia akan melirik terlalu jauh kebawah. Lagipula, kakak - kakak di SMA itu banyak yang cantik. Pastilah dia akan lebih tertarik untuk mendekati kakak - kakak SMA bukan siswa SMP seperti aku dan teman - temanku. Mustahil.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Gosip tentang kakak-bule itu masih saja terus kudengar. Aku heran seberapa tampannya dia sampai teman - temanku begitu terpesona olehnya.

"Mana sih orangnya? Kayanya gue belum pernah sekalipun liat mukanya deh". Sinthia mendengus "nanti juga lo bakal klepek-klepek kalau udah liat si kakak-bule". "Yaampun sampe segitu...nya" aku terpana melihat sosok yang tiba - tiba menghampiri meja tempat aku dan Sinthia duduk "sorry, may i?" Kata sosok itu."Eh.. S..sure. Silahkan duduk" aku hampir saja menumpahkan minumanku saking gugupnya. Sinthia cekikikan melihat ekspresiku saat melihat sosok 'kakak-bule' yang selama ini sering disebut - sebut. Aku mendadak kehilangan nafsu makanku. Mie ayam yang ada di hadapanku tidak lagi menarik. Tubuhku gemetar, wajahku pasti terlihat pucat pasi saat ini.

"Kak, anak baru yah?" Aku terkejut ketika Sinthia tiba - tiba mengajak bicara 'kakak-bule' itu. Sinthia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan padaku yang kini menunduk, kehabisan akal. "Eh iya saya siswa baru di sekolah ini. Nama saya Loius." Kakak-bule itu tersenyum padaku dan Sinthia. Sekarang, tepat di hadapanku duduk seorang yang sungguh sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Tampan. "Aku Sinthia kak. Salam kenal ya". "Iya" jawab kakak-bule sambil tersenyum. "How about you sweety? Whats your name?" Tubuhku terasa kaku. Tak satu katapun mampu keluar dari mulutku, hingga Sinthia menginjak kakiku "aww" teriakku. "Sorry?" Tanya Louis kebingungan. "Err.. Eh.. Emm maksudnya, nama aku Staecia kak, eh iya Acha. Just call me Acha. Thanks for asking" Sinthia tertawa puas melihat wajahku yang kini lebih mirip seperti udang-rebus. Merah.

"Jangan panggil kakak, aku ngga terbiasa. Just Louis okay" kata Louis. Aku tersipu malu melihat senyuman yang dilancarkan oleh Louis. Waktu istirahat yang hanya 30 menit, kali ini terasa sangat lama sekali. Biasanya, aku akan benci ketika mendengar bel tanda istirahat usai. Tetapi kali ini, aku sangat bersemangat mendengar bel berbunyi. Bukan karena pelajarannya, tetapi karena aku bisa segera mengakhiri kecanggungan ini.

"You both is nice. See ya" Louis berdiri, kemudian beranjak menuju kelasnya. Diam - diam mataku terus mengikuti arah perginya. 2IPA-5. "Gilaaa! Sin itu 'kakak-bule' yang lo maksud? Dia senior kita atau pangeran berkuda putih sih? Ganteng bangeeet! Siapa tadi namanya? Louis? Ok He's my future!" Aku mencubiti pipi sahabatku itu sambil terus berteriak histeris. "Sadar woy sadar" kata Sinthia santai. Dia seolah tak tergoda dengan ketampanan Louis. "Lo sama sekali ga melting liat senyum dia Sin?" Tanya gue heran. Sinthia menatap sinis ke arahku "melting? Kan gue punya Niall cha" kata Sinthia lagi. "Niall? Cowok Irland lo itu? Yaampun Siiin, lu udh berapa kali ketemu dia? Selama ini satnight lu di depan laptop, skypean sama dia? Ga ada niatan ketemu gitu?" Aku meneror sahabatku ini dengan rentetan pertanyaan tentang pacarnya.

Niall adalah pacar Sinthia. Libur tahun baru kemarin, dia bertemu Niall di bali, dan yap mereka jatuh cinta. Mungkin itu yang disebut 'love at first sight'. Sejak itu hampir setiap hari Sinthia rutin membuka skype-nya hanya untuk melihat senyum sang pujaan hati.

(Louis POV)

Hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di Indonesia tidak begitu spesial. Hanya saja orang-orang disini membuatku merasa seperti orang aneh. Mereka melihatku seperti alien yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit dan menghantui sekolah mereka. Tak jarang siswi SMA bahkan SMP yang menyapaku seperti menyapa seorang tokoh terkenal. Aneh. Sekolahku bersatu dengan SMP. Banyak sekali anak-anak seumur adik perempuanku berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Membuatku merindukan adik-adikku. Kalau dia ada disini, mungkin dia akan seperti mereka.

Sudah hampir minggu aku sekolah di Indonesia, dan aku baru menemukan satu orang yang menurutku asik. Bima. Dia mirip seperti Harry, sahabatku saat aku di Doncaster. Bima adalah seorang ketua Osis di sekolahku. Dia pintar, digandrungi banyak gadis, tapi dia tetap ramah. Sifat konyolnya membuat dia semakin menjadi idola. Dia pandai mencairkan suasana, dan pandai menempatkan diri.

Setiap kali jam istirahat, Bima sibuk rapat dengan pengurus osis lainnya. Bima bilang, akan ada acara ulangtahun sekolah beberapa minggu lagi. Terpaksa kali ini aku pergi ke kantin tanpa temanku itu. Seperti biasa kantin selalu penuh sesak saat jam istirahat. Biasanya aku malas untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Gadis-gadis itu tak hentinya menyapa, menatapku, atau berkenalan. Mengasyikan menjadi terkenal, tetapi kadang aku lelah untuk terus bersikap ramah di segala kesempatan.

Untuk kali ini saja, aku berniat menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di kantin. Terlalu jenuh tanpa Bima di kelas. Aku tidak begitu mengenal teman sekelasku yang lainnya. Aku mencari-cari bangku kosong.

"Sorry, may i? Tanyaku pada dua orang siswi SMP. "Eh.. S.. Sure. Silahkan duduk" kata seorang dari mereka. Dia terlihat gugup hingga hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang di genggamnya. Wajahnya lucu saat dia gugup seperti itu. "Kak, anak baru yah?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Eh iya saya siswa baru di sekolah ini. Nama saya Loius." Kataku. Tidak seperti temannya, orang yang kini duduk di depanku hanya menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sejak tadi dia tidak begitu banyak bicara. Makanan di depannyapun tak di sentuhnya."Aku Sinthia kak. Salam kenal ya". "Iya" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. "How about you sweety? Whats your name?" Aku semakin penasaran dengan orang di depanku ini. "aww" dia teriak kesakitan. "Sorry?" Tanyaku. Aku menanyakan namanya, tapi dia malah berteriak kesakitan. Sinthia, temannya yang duduk di sampingku cekikikan melihat gadis ini. "Err.. Eh.. Emm maksudnya, nama aku Staecia kak, eh iya Acha. Just call me Acha. Thanks for asking" jawabnya gugup. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat, kini berubah menjadi merah. Blushing. Ah ternyata dia hanya gugup. "Jangan panggil kakak, aku ngga terbiasa. Just Louis okay". Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Dua orang gadis yang unik. Agak berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya yang pernah aku temui di sekolah ini, dalam satu minggu terakhir. Kantin sekarang sudah mulai sepi, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Aku harus segera masuk kelasku. "You both is nice. See ya" aku berdiri meninggalkan Sinthia dan Acha yang masih duduk di kantin.

Bersama mereka berdua membuatku merasa nyaman. Entah.. Mungkin aku merindukan kehangatan yang dulu selalu tercipta di rumahku. Kehangatan bersama adik-adikku. Sedang apa mereka? i miss u my little sisters.

(Staecia POV)

"Bunda, ayah, aku berangkat yaa" aku segera mengambil tas dan mapku di atas kursi. jam menunjukkan 6.40 aku hampir terlambat. Untung saja rumahku hanya berselang beberapa blok dengan sekolah. Baru sekitar 1 blok aku berjalan, sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depanku. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang pengendara motor, yang jelas ia menghalangi jalanku. Tak mau berlama - lama, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan pengendara motor itu. Setelah aku berjalan sekitar 1 meter di depan motor itu, aku mendengar suara yang tak asing buatku. "Hei chubby. Mau bareng gak? Daripada lo telat" aku berbalik, berusaha memasang wajah semanis mungkin. "Ngga usah kak. Kan udah deket. Duluan yah kak" kataku pada kak Bima sambil berlalu. Dia adalah siswa kelas 2IPA - 5. Rumahnya berada tepat di depan rumahku. Terkadang, kak Bima mengajakku untuk berangkat bersamanya.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan langsung membalikkan badanku. Aku berdiri tepat di samping kak Bima yg sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Ada apa chubby? Katanya mau duluan" tanya kak Bima heran. "Emmm. Eh itu kak.. Aku jadi bareng deh takut telat" kataku sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Lo ini. Ayo cepet naik"

"Habis dari salon mana lo? Bagus banget rambutnya" ledek Sinthia. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. "Lo berangkat bareng kak Bima lagi cha?". "Iya. Tadi ketemu di jalan. Tadinya gue nolak, tapi inget pagi ini gue janji mau ngasih gambar ke Nadine buat mading sekolah" aku membanting tasku keatas meja. Aku mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasku entah apa yang tertinggal, tetapi aku yakin aku telah melupakan sesuatu. "Lo kenapa cha?" Tanya Sinthia. "Kayanya ada yang ketinggalan deh. Tapi apa ya? Seinget gue tadi pagi udah gue cek semua" aku kembali mengaduk - aduk tasku, mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak ku ketahui. Aku mencoba menarik memoriku. Yang aku tahu, yang kulupakan adalah hal yang penting.

"Hai cha, lo bawa gambarnya kan?" Tanya seseorang dari depan pintu kelasku. "Mati! Jadi itu yang dari tadi gue lupain! Tadi gue bawa tapi sekarang ga ada" Sinthia hanya menggeleng "kebiasaan". "Kak Bima! Mapnya ketinggalan di atas motor kak Bima!" Teriakku. Aku segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei sweety. Is that yours?" Aku terpaku menatap sosok yang kini ada di depanku. Di depan kelasku. Louis. "Err.. Ya. Darimana kakak eh kamu dapet itu?" Tanyaku heran. Louis memegang mapku. "Dari Bima. Tadi dia titip aku. Katanya dia ada urusan di ruang osis" Oh sekarang bahkan dia membukanya. Dia melihat gambar yang kubuat untuk mading sekolah. Aku tak seberapa pandai dalam hal menggambar, aku hanya suka menggambar. "It's nice. Kamu yang menggambarnya?" Tanya Lou sambil terus saja melihat gambarku. "I..iya. Itu jelek Lou" jawabku. "Kamu mirip adikku. Dia suka menggambar. Kamu seumuran dengannya. Sekarang dia di UK with mum. She's beautiful like u" aku benar-benar kaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan '_aaa i can't breathe. Is that right? Louis said that i'm beautiful. Is that right?!'._ "Thanks. But i'm not beautiful" kataku. "No, sweety, you are beautiful. You're like my sister. I love you like i love my sister" kata Louis. Kini rasanya jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas. Bukan.. Bukan. Bukan karena senang mendengar dia berkata _'i love u' _tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk saat dia bilang _'like i love my sister'. _Sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas. Dia menganggap aku adiknya. "Ini gambarmu" katanya. Senyum itu benar-benar membunuhku kali ini. "Thanks Lou".

"Hah? Jadi dia beneran cuma nganggep lo adenya?!" Sinthia lagi-lagi berteriak di telepon membuat kupingku pengang. "Iya Sin, kata dia gue mirip adenya. Dia bilang adenya juga suka ngegambar" kata gue datar. Bukan karena aku tidak peduli, tapi terlalu sakit membayangkannya. Hari pertama sekolah, aku sibuk mencemooh teman-temanku yang suka padanya. Pada Louis. Kali ini, aku termakan omonganku sendiri _'_ _Dia itu siswa SMA, sedangkan teman - temanku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mana mungkin dia akan melirik terlalu jauh kebawah. Lagipula, kakak - kakak di SMA itu banyak yang cantik. Pastilah dia akan lebih tertarik untuk mendekati kakak - kakak SMA bukan siswa SMP seperti aku dan teman - temanku. Mustahil.'. _

Hari ini turun hujan. Hawanya yang sejuk membuatku malas untuk beranjak dari kamarku. Aku memandangi halaman rumah melalui jendela kamarku. Tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi setiap helai daun anggrek kesayangan bunda. Kursi tamanpun tak luput dari siraman air hujan. Semua terlihat berbeda ketika hujan. Indah. Ya aku suka hujan. Banyak sekali alasan kenapa aku suka hujan dan inilah salah satunya. Dengan hujan, terkadang semuanya menjadi lebih indah dan menenangkan. Kubuka jendela kamarku, agar hawa sejuk bebas keluar masuk kamarku.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah kak Bima. Aku tak begitu mempedulikan mobil itu, hingga aku melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku memperhatikan sosok itu, perlahan aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku untuk meyakinkan diriku bawha aku benar-benar tidak sedang menghayal. Louis. Kak Bima membukakan pintu untuknya. _'Apa yang dilakukan Louis di rumah kak Bima hari minggu begini?' _Pikirku heran. Ah ya, mereka satu kelas. Mungkin saja Louis datang hanya sekedar untuk belajar bersama. Atau mungkin ada tugas kelompok, dan dia satu kelompok dengan kak Bima. _'Tapi kenapa harus kamu Lou? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus datang disaat kau baru menorehkan luka?' _Ah ya.. Mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan. Diapun tak tahu tentang isi hatiku. Dia tak tahu bahwa dia laki-laki pertama selain ayah, yang mengisi hatiku. Laki-laki pertama selain ayah, yang aku sayangi. Ya, aku jatuh cinta dan dia tak tahu itu.

"Hei chubby! Ngelamun aja. Sendiri ya di rumah? Hujan-hujan gini pada pergi kemana? Sini aja biar gak bosen" suara kak Bima membuyarkan lamunanku. Rupanya kak Bima melihatku berdiri di balkon. Untung saja dia tidak memergokiku sebelumnya. Ketika aku masih menatap Louis. "Iya nih kak sendirian di rumah" kataku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka mencoba menutupi rasa sedihku yang tak kunjung hilang sejak kemarin. "Come here Cha" kata Louis. _'Oh apa lagi ini? Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku seperti ini? Bahkan ajakanmu saja membuat perasaanku tak karuan'. _"Aku disini aja Lou. Takut ganggu kalian belajar" kataku. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya. Siapa tahu dengan menghindari Louis, perasaan ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. "Kita ga belajar kok tembem, Louis cuma mau main game. Kamu sini aja kalau mau" kata kak Bima. Awalnya aku ragu untuk menerima ajakannya, tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi juga. Kubawa alat gambarku, siapa tahu disana aku akan merasa canggung karena kehadiran Louis. Sejak SD aku memang sering bermain di rumah kak Bima. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasanya seperti pertama kali.

"Apa yang kamu bawa itu cha?" Tanya Louis. Dia menunjuk ke arah peralatan gambarku "alat gambar. Dia gabisa jauh dari alat-alat itu. Katanya sih sebagian nyawanya di situ" jawab kak Bima. Dia memang sudah sangat paham tentangku. Kami telah berteman sangat lama. "Wah kau tau banyak tentang dia Bima. Sepertinya kau bahkan menulis biografi dirinya" ledek Louis. _'Ahh Louis. Seandainya kau yang seperti itu'_ . "Ngaco lo Lou. Gue udah kenal dia dari dia masih belum lahir" protes kak Bima.

"Hei cha, aku pernah melihat gambarmu sekali. Tapi aku baru benar-benar tau bahwa kamu sangat tergila-gila dengan menggambar" kata Lou. _'Aku tidak tergila-gila dengan menggambar Louis. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Seandainya saja kau tahu'. _"Ahh ngga juga. Itu bukan hal yang aku tekuni. Cuma sekedar ngisi waktu luang aja". Louis mengangguk. Entah karna mengerti, atau sekedar menghargai penjelasanku tadi. "Someday, aku akan pertemukan kamu dengan adikku cha. Kau pasti suka dia". "Hmm oke i can't wait to meet her" kataku.

"Serius banget sampe di panggil ga ngedenger" kata kak Bima. "Gambar Tom kak" kataku sambil tetap fokus pada gambarku. "Your boyfriend?" Tanya Louis. "Ha? Tom? My boyfriend? Yeah i wish!" Kataku singkat. "You wish?" Tanya Louis heran "hahaha dia gambar Tom Felton Lou. Tom Felton yang jadi Draco Malfoy di Harry Potter" kata kak Bima. "Di sekolah aja ga ada cowok yang ngejar-ngejar si chubby. Masa dia pacaran sama Tom Felton?" Tawa kak Bima kini menggema di seisi ruangan. Aku mendengus sebal. Kalau saja dia tak ku anggap sebagai kakakku mungkin sudah ku lempar dia dari lantai 2. "Kaya kak Bima udah punya pacar aja. Aku kan baru kelas 2 SMP ga punya pacar juga ga apa-apa masih ada alesannya, aku masih kecil. Kak Bima? Udah gede tapi belum pernah punya pacar. Kakak tuh yang gak laku" balasku. Kini suara tawa Louis lah yang menggema. Kak Bima menghampiriku dengan tatapan sinisnya. Louis terdiam, kaget dengan respon temannya itu. Aku terlonjak ketika kak Bima dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku dan menghempaskanku di sofa. Lalu sebelum aku sempat berdiri, kak Bima menggelitiki pinggangku. Dia tertawa puas melihatku kewalahan untuk melawannya hingga menjerit minta ampun. "Aku banyak yang suka tau. Akunya aja yang gak suka sama mereka" kata kak Bima sambil mencubit pipiku. "Jangan di cubit terus Bima, nanti dia makin chubby" kata Louis.

"Eh kak ayah sama bunda pulang" kataku. Aku berlari keluar rumah kak Bima, menyambar payung pink-ungu kesayanganku. "Chaa .." Teriak kak Bima.

(Louis POV)

"Louis!" Teriak Bima. Pagi-pagi seperti ini ada saja yang membuat temanku ini teriak-terian di depan kelas. "Gue mau ke ruang osis lagi, boleh nitip sesuatu ngga?" Tanya Bima. Sepertinya cukup penting sampai ia harus tergesa-gesa seperti itu. "Okay, what is that?" Tanyaku. "Nih" Bima memberiku sebuah map "tolong kasih ke ade gue yah. Kelas 2-L namanya Acha". Acha? Sepertinya nama itu tak asing buatku. Ah ya.. Dia siswi SMP yang kemarin bersama temannya di kantin. Gadis pemalu yang manis itu. Ternyata dia adalah adiknya Bima. "Oh dia adikmu? Kemarin aku ngobrol dengannya di kantin" kataku. "Bukan sih, dia tetangga gue. Tapi udah kaya ade gue sendiri. Tolong ya Lou" kata Bima. "Okay, okay" kataku.

2-L. Ini kelasnya? Ah ya, itu dia. Sepertinya dia sedang panik mencari sesuatu. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dan tampak agak kaget, mungkin setengah ketakutan ketika melihat aku berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Hei sweety. Is that yours?" Tanyaku. Acha masih terlihat kaget. "Err.. Ya. Darimana kakak eh kamu dapet itu?" Dia terlihat heran melihatku membawa map miliknya. "Dari Bima. Tadi dia titip aku. Katanya dia ada urusan di ruang osis" tatapan heran dia membuatku penasaran akan isinya. Akhirnya kuputuskan membuka map itu. Sebuah gambar. Indah. "It's nice. Kamu yang menggambarnya?" Tanyaku. Aku suka gambar ini, mengingatkanku pada rumah. Gambar bangunan khas benua Eropa terpampang jelas di hadapanku. "I..iya. Itu jelek Lou" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gugup. Ahh raut wajah itu lagi. Aku senang melihatnya, manis. "Kamu mirip adikku. Dia suka menggambar. Kamu seumuran dengannya. Sekarang dia di Doncaster with mum. She's beautiful like u" dia tidak benar-benar mirip dengan adikku, tetapi dia membuatku mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman. Biasanya, aku merasa nyaman bersama adik-adikku. Mungkin dia seperti adik-adikku. "Thanks. But i'm not beautiful" katanya merendah. "No, sweety, you are beautiful. You're like my sister. I love you like i love my sister" kataku. Raut wajahnya berubah. Entah mengapa raut wajah itu membuatku sesak. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. "Ini gambarmu" kataku. Aku tersenyum, berharap aku tak melihat lagi raut wajah sedih itu."Thanks Lou". Aku pergi diantar dengan wajah sedih itu.

Dad sedang sibuk dengan urusannya dan aku hanya sendiri di rumah. Mum, dan kelima saudara perempuanku tetap tinggal di Doncaster. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa keluar rumah saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Bima, teman sekelasku untuk sekedar menghabiskan sisa hari minggu ini.

Hari ini hujan begitu deras, tapi aku suka cuaca seperti ini. Lebih sejuk dari Bandung pada hari normal. Walaupun orang-Indonesia bilang Bandung adalah kota yang sejuk, tetap saja tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat asalku Doncaster. Tapi aku harus membiasakan diri dengan Bandung.

Rumah Bima tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sehingga aku tak terlalu sulit untuk mencarinya. "Hai Lou ayo masuk" kata Bima. Aku memarkir mobilku di halaman depan rumah Bima. "Hei chubby! Ngelamun aja. Sendiri ya di rumah? Hujan-hujan gini pada pergi kemana? Sini aja biar gak bosen" Bima memanggil seseorang di luar sana. "Iya nih kak sendirian di rumah" suara itu rasanya tidak asing bagiku. Acha. Ah ya, Bima pernah bilang, dia tetangganya. "Come here Cha" kataku. Aku masih teringat dengan tatapan sedih itu saat terakhir aku melihatnya kemarin. Kali ini dia tersenyum. Namun, matanya masih tetap menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku disini aja Lou. Takut ganggu kalian belajar" katanya. "Kita ga belajar kok tembem, Louis cuma mau main game. Kamu sini aja kalau mau" kata Bima. Awalnya dia terlihat ragu, namun akhinya dia turun juga. Dia berlari dengan payung pink-ungu, memegang sebuah kotak kecil. "Apa yang kamu bawa itu cha?" Tanyaku. "alat gambar. Dia gabisa jauh dari alat-alat itu. Katanya sih sebagian nyawanya di situ" alih-alih dia yang menjawab, yang ku dengar adalah suara Bima. Sepertinya dia tahu banyak hal tentang gadis ini. "Wah kau tau banyak tentang dia Bima. Sepertinya kau bahkan menulis biografi dirinya" ledekku. "Ngaco lo Lou. Gue udah kenal dia dari dia masih belum lahir" protesnya. Dari tatapan wajahnya, dia seperti menyukai gadis ini.

"Hei cha, aku pernah melihat gambarmu sekali. Tapi aku baru benar-benar tau bahwa kamu sangat tergila-gila dengan menggambar" kataku. Aku kagum melihat semangatnya untuk menggambar."Ahh ngga juga. Itu bukan hal yang aku tekuni. Cuma sekedar ngisi waktu luang aja". Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk, tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku sangat mengagumi karyanya kemarin. Mana mungkin orang dengan karya seperti itu hanya menjadikan menggambar untuk mengisi waktu luang, bukan sebagai sesuatu yang dia pelajari dan dia tekuni. "Someday, aku akan pertemukan kamu dengan adikku cha. Kau pasti suka dia". "Hmm oke i can't wait to meet her" katanya.

"Serius banget sampe di panggil ga ngedenger" Bima menggoda gadis itu lagi. "Gambar Tom kak" katanya. Dia tetap fokus pada gambarnya. Manis sekali saat dia seperti itu. "Your boyfriend?" Tanyaku asal. Gadis seperti dia pasti sudah memiliki pacar. "Ha? Tom? My boyfriend? Yeah i wish!" Katanya singkat. Dia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku "You wish?" Tanyaku heran. "hahaha dia gambar Tom Felton Lou. Tom Felton yang jadi Draco Malfoy di Harry Potter" kata Bima. "Di sekolah aja ga ada cowok yang ngejar-ngejar si chubby. Masa dia pacaran sama Tom Felton?" Tawa Bima kini menggema di seisi ruangan. Jika dia berada di negaraku, tak mungkin dia belum memiliki kekasih. "Kaya kak Bima udah punya pacar aja. Aku kan baru kelas 2 SMP ga punya pacar juga ga apa-apa masih ada alesannya, aku masih kecil. Kak Bima? Udah gede tapi belum pernah punya pacar. Kakak tuh yang gak laku" balasnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku tahu, Bima adalah orang yang sangat di gandrungi para gadis di sekolahku. Tapi aku juga heran karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Bima menghampiri Acha dengan tatapan sinisnya. Aku kaget dengan respon Bima yang seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Bima yang begitu menyayagi gadis ini, marah mendengar ledekannya. Bima dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan menghempaskannya di sofa. Lalu Bima dengan sengaja menggelitiki pinggang gadis itu. Dia tertawa puas melihat Acha kewalahan untuk melawannya hingga menjerit minta ampun. "Aku banyak yang suka tau. Akunya aja yang gak suka sama mereka" kata kak Bima sambil mencubit pipiku. "Jangan di cubit terus Bima, nanti dia makin chubby" kataku. Aku senang melihat senyum itu kembali seperti semula.

"Eh kak ayah sama bunda pulang" kata gadis itu. Dia berlari keluar rumah Bima. "Chaa .." Teriak kak Bima. Dia meninggalkan gambar dan alat-alatnya disini. Aku melihat gambar itu. Indah. _'Kalau aja aku yang kamu gambar cha'. _

(Staecia POV)

"Alat gambar aku!" Teriakku. "Eeh kok makan malem bukannya baca doa malah teriak sih?" Tegur bunda. "itu bunda.. Alat gambar aku ketinggalan di rumah kak Bima" kataku. "Ooh.. Kan di rumah kak Bima, besok juga bisa di ambil" ibu menenangkanku. Sebenarnya, bukan alat gambarku yang jadi masalah. Di dalam sketchbook yang tertinggal itu, ada gambar Louis.

Selesai makan malam, aku segera mengambil handphoneku.

'Kak, sketchbook aku ketinggalan disana ya?'

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, handphoneku bergetar. Sms dari kak Bima.

'Hei chubby. Sketchbooknya di bawa Louis. Katanya dia mau liat-liat gambar kamu. Sorry tadi ngga bilang dulu kamu sih kebiasaan suka tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja.'

Aku bena-benar lemas. Sketchbooknya kini ada di tangan Louis. Aku berniat menjauhkan sketchbook itu darinya, tapi justru aku melakukan sebaliknya. Entah apa yang akan dia pikirkan saat dia melihat gambar itu. Rasanya aku tak akan sanggup bertemu dengan dia di sekolah nanti.

Handphoneku bergetar lagi. Kak Bima.

'Cha? Gapapa kan?'

'Iya kak gapapa. Maaf baru bales'

(Louis POV)

Aku membuka sketchbook Acha. Gambarnya bagus untuk seorang amatir. Untuk seorang yang masih berumur 13 tahun. Halaman demi halaman aku telusuri hingga aku menemukan halaman yang berisi gambarku. Ya, aku. Dia menggambarku ketika hari pertama kenal. Saat di kantin. Rasa nyaman itu mulai menyelimutiku. Rasa itu.. "Bima, bukunya aku bawa ya" kataku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Bima, aku memasukkan sketchbook itu kedalam tasku.

Aku masih heran, untuk apa dia menggambarku? Saat dia menggambar tadi, aku berharap aku yang dia gambar tetapi yang kudengar adalah Tom siapalah itu. Ternyata, dia pernah menggambarku. Dia seolah telah mengenalku sangat lama. Dia begitu paham lekuk-lekuk wajahku. Kubuka halaman demi halaman. Ternyata dia tak hanya satu kali menggambar wajahku. Hampir semua isinya adalah aku. ya aku! rasa nyaman itu kembali merasukiku hanya saja kali ini lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengembalikan buku ini, tapi aku harus mengembalikannya. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikiran jelek tentangku, aku tidak ingin dia jauh. Aku mulai menyukainya. Tidak, tidak. Aku telah menyukainya bahkan menyayanginya sejak awal bertemu. Aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi adikku. Namun, kali ini perasaan itu sepertinya berubah.. inikah cinta itu?

Hujan turun saat aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah Acha untuk mengembalikan sketchbooknya yang sudah berada padaku selama satu minggu terakhir. Tidak ingin mengecewakannya, aku tetap akan pergi dan mengembalikan buku itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya. Baru satu hari tidak melihatnya, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Aku rindu dia.

(Staecia POV)

Sebentar lagi semester gasal berakhir, sebentar lagi libur. Itu berarti selama liburan itu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Louis. Desember sudah datang, hujan hampir tidak pernah lupa untuk singgah setiap sorenya. Membuat aku teringat ketika Louis datang ke rumah untuk mengembalikan sketchbook milikku. Untuk ke sekian kali dalam hidupku, dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku suka hujan. Semuanya selalu terlihat berbeda saat hujan. Tak terkecuali Louis. Saat dia datang dengan senyum itu, mengembalikan sketchbook milikku, hawa dingin yang menyelimuti Bandung berubah menjadi hangat. Nyaman.

"Cha? Kenapa lu ngelamun aja?" Tanya Sinthia. "Ha? Eh iya. Bentar lagi libur ya sin?" Tanyaku datar. "Iya doong. Cha lu tau ga? Niall mau ke Indo lagi looh" kata sahabatku itu penuh semangat. "Bali lagi?" Tanyaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Sinthia sangat beruntung, menyukai seseorang yang juga menyukainya. Aku belum pernah melihat Niall sebelumnya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya lewat skype. Aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Beruntungnya dia. "Bali? Ngga kok. Dia kesini cha, ke Bandung" oh sekarang aku benar-benar merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak bersemangat menyambut liburan.

"Chubby!" Suara itu. Kak Bima. Dia pasti di sekitar sini, dia pasti bersama Louis. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Hei sweety. Talking about me?" Tanya Louis. "Kepedean banget kamu Louis." Kata Sinthia. Louis tertawa. Manis sekali saat dia seperti itu. "So, what are you talking about, huh?" Tanya Louis penasaran. Dia duduk di sampingku, membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diam tak bergerak di kantin. "Niall, pacar aku. Dia mau liburan di Bandung nanti" kata sahabatku penuh semangat. "That sounds great! Ajak aja dia camping sama kita" kata Louis. _'Camping? Kita?'. _"Kita?" Tanyaku heran. "Oh itu. Rencananya gue mau ngajak lo camping bareng gue sama Louis cha. Ajak Sinthia sama pacarnya juga seru tuh" kata kak Bima. _'Camping? Sama Louis? Itu berarti liburan kali ini sama Louis?! Oh god!'_. "Camping kak? Hmm okee" kataku datar. "Oke? Kok kaya ga semangat gitu? Bukannya kamu suka banget camping cha?" Tanya kak Bima heran. "Ya campingnya liatin orang pacaran mah ga seru kak" kataku sambil melirik ke arah Sinthia. Louis tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. "I'll take my friends cha. Mereka umurnya tidak terlalu jauh denganmu pasti menyenangkan. Kamu mungkin bisa aja suka sama salah satu dari mereka" kata Louis. Entah dia serius, atau hanya sekedar mengejekku saja. _'Aku maunya kamu Lou, bukan temen-temen kamu'. _"Oke!" Kataku. Louis tersenyum. Senyum itu lagi, perasan ini lagi..

Packing! Hari ini Louis akan camping bersamaku. Ralat, maksudku Louis, teman-temannya, kak Bima, Sinthia, dan Niall akan camping bersamaku. Handphoneku bergetar. Louis.

'Ready? I'll pick u up at 7.00 tomorrow. Wait me okay :)'

"Siapa cha?" Tanya Sinthia. Hari ini sinthia menginap di rumahku, karena besok semuanya akan berkumpul di rumah kak Bima. Niall, malam ini menginap di rumah kak Bima. Tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya. Manis. "Louis sin. Katanya besok dia jemput kita. Konyol! Orang tinggal nyebrang doang segala di jemput" kataku. Sinthia tertawa "mau jemput lo doang kali cha bukan kita. Jemput pake kuda putih. Kan lo sendiri yang bilang kalau dia pangeran berkuda putih" kata Sinthia. Handphoneku bergetar lagi. "Telepon!" Teriakku. "Angkat laah. Siapa emang?" Tanya Sinthia. "Louueeeeh" kataku.

"Heeeeeee...eeelp" teriak Louis. "Lou?" Aku kaget dengan teriakannya. "Hahahahaha besok aku jemput ok. Semoga kamu nggak mabok laut ya sweety" kata Louis. "Lou, thats not funny!" Teriakku "kamu mau jemput? Besok kan aku cuma nyeberang jalan aja" kataku. "Ya gapapa, nyeberang jalan juga belum tentu aman kan sweety?" Katanya lagi "ya ya ya, terseraah" kataku.

Sejak tadi sore aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan besok. Camping, dengan Louis. Ahh bahkan aku tidak dapat tidur sekarang. Tidak ada rasa kantuk. Tidak sedikitpun. Jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari dan aku masih terjaga! Sial. Aku terus mencoba memejamkan mata, namun tak berhasil. Rasanya baru 5 menit aku memejamkan mata saat alarm handphoneku berbunyi. Sinthia bangun, dan kini aku benar-benar tidak dapat tidur lagi.

"Baju udah, sepatu di bawah, obat-obatan hmm udah semua kayanya cha" kata Sinthia. "Okee. Eh tunggu hp aku mana ya?" Tanyaku. "Tuh di atas meja" kata Sinthia. Handphoneku bergetar tepat pada saat aku mengambilnya. Satu pesan masuk. Louis.

'Hei little princess wake up. Aku di depan rumahmu nih'

"Gila ni orang bener-bener ya niat bangeet! Dia di depan cobaa" kataku pada Sinthia. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Setelah pamit kepada ayah dan bunda, aku dan Sinthia segera berlari keluar rumah. Louis benar-benar ada di depan rumahku. Bersama tiga orang yang... Tampan. "Sin.." Kataku "ini camping di gunung, atau liburan ke eropa gratis?" Sinthia tertawa "bukan cha, eropanya yang dibawa kesini".

"Hmmm.." Louis melihat jam tangannya "on time! That's 7.00". "Bukannya simpen barang-barang dulu di rumah kak Bima" kataku. "Kan mau jemput kamu" kata Louis "oh iya. Sin, Cha, they're my friends. The one who has short black hair is Zayn, who has funny green eyes is Harry he's my best best best friend! last, the charming one is Liam. They're 14. Ga jauh beda kan sama kalian?" Sinthia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Liam. "And guys! The cutest one is Sinthia, and this is Staecia, uhm i mean Acha, my little sister" kata Louis pada tiga temannya. "Eh.. Hai" kata Sinthia. Kini Sinthia yang diam seribu bahasa. "Hei babe!" Teriak Niall. Kak Bima dan Niall sudah bersiap dengan barang-barang mereka, di depan rumah kak Bima. Sinthia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Liam. "Who is that Sinthia?" Tanya Liam. "Hah? Eh .." Sinthia semakin salah tingkah. "Her boyfriend. Is that right sin?" Kata Louis. "Eh hmm.. Yap" jawab Sinthia ragu. Niall menghampiri Sinthia lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Okaay.." Kata Louis sambil melirik ke arah tangan Niall dan Sinthia yang saling bergandengan "let's go" Louis menggandeng tanganku. _'Louis menggandeng tanganku! Ya tanganku! Louis!'. _Bukannya mengikuti mereka, aku malah diam hingga Louis menarik tanganku. "Oh come on sweety. Kamu gamau jalan?" Tanya Louis. "Bukan bukaaan.. Ini apaa?" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan Louis yang menggenggam tanganku. "Ooh hahaha okaaay okaaay" kata Louis. Akhirnya dia melepas genggamannya, tapi kali ini lebih parah! Tangannya kini melingkar di pundakku. _'Louis, kamu memang selalu berhasil membuatku kehabisan nafas setiap kali kamu ada di dekatku'. _

(Liam POV)

Her name is Sinthia. Bagaimana Louis bisa satu sekolah dengan orang seperti dia? Dia sangat manis. Saat dia menatapku, senyumnya, suaranya, semua membuatku terus tersenyum. Aku pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi tidak sehebat saat ini. Semua terasa begitu sempurna hingga datang laki-laki itu, Niall. Dia tidak terlalu tampan menurutku. Tidak untuk Sinthia. Tapi yang kudengar, Niall memanggil Sinthia dengan sebutan 'babe'. Louis bilang, dia pacarnya Sinthia, dan dia menggenggam tangan Sinthia. Aku harap aku hanya salah lihat, karena sebelumnya, aku memergoki Sinthia sedang menatapku. Tatapannya itu, benar-benar membuatku tenang. Aku ingin memilikinya, memiliki tatapan itu, senyum itu, suara lembut itu. Aku ingin akulah yang menjadi alas an dia untuk tersenyum. Bukan Niall. Ya, dia sangat beruntung memilikinya. Dia beruntung karena dialah yang menjadi alasan senyum itu muncul dia, Niall. Bukan aku. ahh.. Just forget her Liam!

(Louis POV)

Sepanjang perjalanan, dia tertidur di sampingku, di bahuku. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur. Bisa kulihat dari wajahnya. Matanya menunjukkan rasa lelah. Nafasnya berat, suaranya tidah seceria biasanya. Tetapi aku senang melihat senyumnya yang tulus. Senyumnya tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang tetap menyiratkan kesedihan. Semoga akan terus seperti ini. Aku harap, akulah yang menjadi alasan senyum itu muncul. Tapi sepertinya, Bima-lah alasannya. Dia sangat dekat dengan Bima. Ya, seumur hidupnya dihabiskan bersama temanku itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat dekat. Bima sangat berbeda denganku, dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memiliki senyum tulus itu.

Bima bilang, sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di tempat tujuan, tapi aku tidak tega membangunkannya dia terlalu lelah. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan semalam. Kuputuskan untuk tetap membiarkannya tertidur, hingga kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Lagipula, aku sungguh sangat menikmati senyum itu. Aku menikmati hangat tubuhnya saat bersandar padaku. Jika dia bangun, pasti dia tidak akan bersandar seperti ini padaku. Aku ingin membiarkan ini terjadi lebih lama lagi.

(Sinthia POV)

Camping, bersama sahabatku, kak Bima, dan Niall adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Aku sudah sangat jenuh dengan suasana perkotaan. Aku juga jenuh dengan macetnya bandung saat weekend. Lalu, setelah 6 bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Niall, akhirnya aku bertemu dia lagi, menghabiskan liburanku bersamanya. Malam tahun baru nanti, tepat 1 tahun aku bersamanya, bersama Niall. Ditambah lagi, liburan kali ini ada Louis, teman sekaligus senior baruku yang konyol dan Liam. Err.. Maksudku Zayn, Harry, dan Liam. Liam.. Ah Liam. Nama itu terus berputar di otakku, bahkan saat Niall menggenggam tanganku. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Niall, pacarku. Tapi kenapa justru orang lainlah yang kini ada di pikiranku. Seharusnya Niall. Hanya Niall.

Di perjalanan, Niall terus berada di sampingku. Tapi pikiranku berada pada orang di belakangku, Liam. Dia sibuk bercanda bersama dua orang temannya yang lain Zayn dan Harry. Tapi entah ini hanya pikiranku atau memang benar terjadi, aku merasa Liam terus melihat kearahku dan Niall. Tatapannya kurang bersahabat. Bukan padaku, tapi Niall.

(Staecia POV)

"Hei sweety, wake up. Udah sampe nih" tangan lembut itu menyentuh pipiku. Aku terbangun dan baru menyadari sepanjang jalan aku tertidur di bahu Louis. Ya, Louis! Dan tangan itu, milik Louis. "Eh.. sorry Lou. Susah tidur semalem, baru bisa tidur tadi" kataku. "No problem, aku buat kamu nyaman ya sampai kamu tidur di pundakku?" Ledek Louis. "You wish Lou!" Kata Zayn. Mereka tertawa dan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kata-kata Louis membuat wajahku blushing. Aku beruntung soal itu. Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui tentang isi hatiku. Cukup Sinthia yang tahu. Err.. mungkin Louis juga sudah tahu mengingat dia telah melihat seluruh isi sketchbook milikku.

Langit sore tidak secerah biasanya. Awan gelap mulai mengelilingi langit tempatku bermalam untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Semakin gelap, hingga akhirnya hujan. Untung saja semua tenda sudah berjejer rapi. Barang-barang sudah berada di dalam tenda. Kak Bima dan Louis kerepotan melindungi kayu bakar yang berhasil dibawa kami selama perjalanan dari air hujan. Aku membantu mereka memindahkan kayu bakar ke tempat yang terlindung dari air hujan. Louis tampak basah kuyup karena air hujan. Aku berlari kedalam tendaku, mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Louis. Dia tersenyum saat menerima handuk itu. Senyum itu lagi, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuatku sulit bernafas. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku suka hujan. Dan akan selalu suka hujan.

"Aku suka hujan" kata Louis. "Ya, aku juga Lou, semuanya terlihat berbeda saat hujan" Louis tersenyum. Senyum itu.. selalu senyum yang sama seperti senyum yang pertama kali aku lihat.

(Niall POV)

Hujan. Sinthia, Liam, Zayn, dan Harry masih sibuk mencari kayu bakar karena kayu bakar yang kami dapatkan baru sedikit. Kulihat Acha memberikan handuknya pada Louis. Aku teringat Sinthia, dia pasti basah karena kehujanan. Aku mengacak-acak tasku untuk mencari jaket. Niatku mencari Sinthia batal saat kulihat Sinthia berlari dengan jaket Liam yang melindungi kepalanya, dan Liam merangkul Sinthia, pacarku.

Aku masuk ke dalam tendaku, menyimpan jaket itu kembali kedalam tas. "hei guys udah dapet kayu bakarnya?" tanyaku. "iya, Zayn sama Harry yang bawa. Mereka di belakang" jawab Sinthia. Liam mengantarnya hingga masuk ke dalam tenda.

Hujan sudah berhenti, Bima dan yang lain sibuk menyalakan api unggun. Aku ikut menyibukkan diri membantu mereka. "hahaha thanks Liam" suara tawa itu. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Sinthia. Bagaimana bisa dia sibuk dengan yang lain, dengan Liam. Saat ada aku disini. Akulah pacarnya bukan Liam. Akulah yang seharusnya disana, bersamanya. Bukan Liam.

Alunan nada-nada romance de amor milik Beethoven muncul dari gitar yang sedang dimainkan oleh Louis. Acha dan Louis sepertinya pasangan yang cocok. "Lou, can I borrow your guitar?" kataku. "sure" jawab Louis. Dia memberikan gitarnya padaku. "thanks Lou. By the way, kalian cocok" kataku. Acha dan Louis saling tatap, wajah mereka tampak merah. Ya, aku tahu mereka saling menyukai terlihat jelas dari mata mereka. Aku berjalan menuju tendaku saat aku lihat Sinthia masih saja sibuk dengan Liam. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai laki-laki itu. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seceria itu saat bersamaku.

'_everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

'_cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me makin' you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me buyin' you gift_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe, that should be me'_

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan, Acha dan Louis datang dan ikut bernyanyi bersamaku. "why you look so sad Niall?" Tanya Louis. "I'm okay" jawabku asal. "Niall, I know you're sad. Please tell us. Is that about Sinthia? Aku gak liat kamu sama dia ngobrol dari tadi Niall" kata Acha "ya" kataku singkat.

(Staecia POV)

Romance de amor. Salah satu instrument mahakarya Beethoven yang aku suka. Begitu menyentuh, romantis, menusuk ke dalam perasaanmu. Musik itu kini kudengar dari petikan gitar Louis, dan dia memainkannya untukku. Hanya untukku. Setelah hujan turun, malam hari di bawah langit yang kini mulai cerah dan bertebur bintang. Indah.

Louis datang untuk meminjam gitar, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan aku bahkan bisa melihatnya menahan air mata agar tidak keluar. "Thanks Lou, by the way kalian berdua cocok" kata Niall. Aku kaget dan ternyata Lou sama kagetnya denganku. Aku menatap mata biru Lou membuat tubuhku lemas. Wajahnya merah, dan aku yakin wajahku akan terlihat lebih merah dari wajahnya Louis. Saat aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, aku baru sadar Niall telah berjalan ke tendanya. "emm.. Lou.. Niall kenapa ya?" tanyaku.

'_everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

Aku mendengar petikan gitar dan lagu itu. "Lou.." kataku. Louis berdiri, menggenggam tanganku. Seolah mengerti maksudku, dia berjalan menuju tenda Niall.

_That should be me makin' you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me buyin' you gift_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on_

_Till you believe, that should be me'_

Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang sekarang dirasakan Niall. Yang aku tahu, Niall cemburu. Cemburu melihat Sinthia yang sejak tadi bercanda dengan yang lain. Emm mungkin bukan bagian itu, tapi dia cemburu melihat Sinthia duduk di sebelah Liam. Mereka begitu.. dekat?

(Liam POV)

Alasan tawa itu ada, kini karena aku. tubuh mungil itu kini berada di sampingku. Begitu dekat, seolah tak ada yang mampu memisahkan kami. Aku menyayanginya, aku menyayangi Sinthia. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia bersamaku. Tertawa bersama, memegang pundakku, tersenyum ke arahku. Aku melihat Niall, Acha, dan Louis bernyanyi di depan tenda Niall. Tapi.. wajah Niall begitu sedih. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang kejam. Merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang jahat tetapi aku juga tidak ingin merelakan apa yang aku perjuangkan hari ini. Mungkin biarlah untuk kali ini saja aku menjadi orang yang egois.

"Liam, aku ngantuk" kata Sinthia. "oke, sekarang lebih baik kamu tidur hun" aku mengantar Sinthia menuju tendanya dan Acha. Acha dan Louis masih berada di depan tenda Sinthia. Mereka tersenyum ke arahku.

(Sinthia POV)

Aku harus berterimakasih pada Louis. Dia membawa 2 orang teman yang ramah dan mengasyikan dan seseorang yang menakjubkan, Liam. Mereka terus membuatku tertawa mala mini, hingga aku mulai merasakan kantuk. "Liam, aku ngantuk" kataku. "oke, sekarang lebih baik kamu tidur hun" Liam membantuku berdiri, lalu mengantarku ke tenda. _'tunggu! Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hun'? oh astaga! Aku sampai lupa tentang Niall. Dia pasti marah besar padaku. Aku mengabaikannya sejak pulang mencari kayu bakar tadi'_

"Sin, Lo kenapa sama Niall?" Tanya Acha. "gatau cha gue juga bingung. Gue bener-bener luma sama Niall waktu tadi gue sama Liam. Gue suka sama Liam cha" kataku. aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, aku sayang Niall, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku juga sayang Liam. Aku jatuh di dua hati.

(Liam POV)

"Liam, kamu suka Sinthia?" suara Niall mengagetkanku. "uhm.. ya" jawabku singkat. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan berujung pada pertengkaran. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepas apa yang baru saja aku dapat. Aku tak ingin melepas Sinthia.

"kalau kamu bener sayang sama dia ..". "biar dia yang nentuin, biar dia yang milih kamu, Niall. Atau aku" kataku. Niall belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan aku harap dia tidak akan menyelesaikannya. Aku memang tidak ingin melepas Sinthia, tetapi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang begitu saja. Tidak semudah itu. "she's love u. I know it from her eyes" kata Niall. "ya ya simpan kata-katamu itu untuk nanti. Mungkin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, tapi kamu tetap pacarnya, Niall. Kamu bukan aku. pacarnya Sinthia itu Niall Horan bukan Liam Payne." Kataku. kalimatku tadi cukup menyakitkan untuk aku dengar sendiri. ya, pacarnya adalah Niall bukan aku. "seperti katamu Liam, biar dia yang menentukan" kata Niall sambil berlalu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku harus mendapatkan Sinthia, benar-benar mendapatkannya.

(Niall POV)

Malam Tahun baru, 1st anniversary aku dan Sinthia. Harusnya ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan, tapi hari ini juga tepat 3 hari Sinthia mengacuhkanku. Mungkin ini liburan paling menyedihkan untukku. Scrapbook untuk hadiah hari jadi masih tersimpan rapi di tasku. Rencananya, scrapbook itu akan aku berikan nanti malam. Tepat pada saat pergantian tahun. Semoga dia menyukai scrapbooknya, dan semoga dia kembali padaku.

"Louis sama Acha deket banget ya." Kata Bima "uhm ya, as same as Liam and my girlfriend, Sinthia" Bima menatapku. Wajahnya sangat tidak bersemangat, sama sepertiku "kau suka Acha" kataku singkat. "ya. Dia manis, ramah, unik. Aku suka dia bahkan sejak dia masih belum mengenal lawan jenis. Maksudku, saat dia masih belum memiliki perasaan itu" kata Bima. Wajahnya kini tampak sedih. "aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maksudku, siapa yang rela seseorang yang sudah lama dekat dengan kita, lalu tiba-tiba menjauh dan bahagia dengan orang lain" kataku. "ya, setidaknya kamu pacar Sinthia. Sedangkan aku tidak lebih dari seseorang yang di anggap kakak olehnya".

"tepat tengah malam. Happy new year Liam" aku mendengar Sinthia mengucapkan 'happy new year' pada Liam. Tahun lalu, dia mengucapkannya pertama kali padaku. Kali ini sudah ada yang menggantikanku, Liam. "happy new year too Sin." Kata Liam. Aku masih berdiri di balik tenda, mendengar percakapan mereka, melihat betapa dekatnya mereka, sambil memegang scrapbook hadiahku untuknya. "sin, I love you" kata Liam. Dia mencium kening Sinthia. Dia mencium kening pacarku tepat di hadapanku, tepat pada 1 tahun aku dengannya.

"Sin.." kataku. aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan emosi ini. "that's for you. Happy anniversary babe! And sorry, we're over. Kamu bakal lebih bahagia sama Liam daripada samaku" kataku aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, mencoba menutupi wajahku yang kini sudah tak mampu menahan tetesan air mata yang jatuh. "Niall …" aku mendengar Sinthia memanggilku. Tapi aku tak mampu untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tak mau dia melihatku menangis, dan aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya. "Sinthia, don't leave me.." kali ini suara Liam terdengar begitu memelas. Sinthia tak memanggilku lagi. Dia juga tidak menghampiriku. Ya, dia memilih Liam.

(Liam POV)

Malam pergantian tahun ini, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, pada Sinthia. "tepat tengah malam. Happy new year Liam" kata Sinthia padaku "happy new year too Sin" aku menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. "Sin, I love you" kataku. aku mencium kening gadis itu. Perasaan itu semakin menggebu-gebu. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku. "Sin.." Niall muncul dari balik tenda. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu. "that's for you. Happy anniversary babe! And sorry, we're over. Kamu bakal lebih bahagia sama Liam daripada samaku" Niall memberikan Sinthia sebuah kotak berwarna biru, berhiaskan pita yang sangat indah. "Niall …" Sinthia mencoba memanggil Niall yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami berdua. Wajah Sinthia terlihat sangat sedih. Dia menangis! Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis.

"Sinthia, don't leave me.." panggilku. Dia berbalik dan langsung memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. "it's okay Sin, it's gonna be okay" kataku. aku mencoba menenangkan dia. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat kejam. Aku sungguh sangat egois.

(Bima POV)

"happy new year guys!" harry berteriak sambil mengelilingi api unggun seperti seorang Indian. "hei stop it! You look like an idiot!" teriak zayn. Acha tertawa melihat ulah dua orang itu. "tell her!" nial tiba-tiba datang dengan wajahnya yang basah. Dia menangis. "Bima, tell her!"katanya lagi. "tell what?" Tanya Harry, masih dengan wajah idiotnya. "uhm nothing!" kataku. Niall menghampiriku, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah "katakan sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal!" kata Niall. "wohoo. Calm down dude. What happened?" tanyaku. "nothing! Don't ask me and just tell her now!" kata Niall. "okay.." kataku ragu

"Cha, aku mau ngomong sesuatu" kataku. "apa kak? Ngomong aja. Serius banget.." jawab acha santai "errr…" aku agak ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku "tell her, NOW Bima!" teriak Niall. "hei Calm down Niall!" entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Aku takut jika aku tidak mengikuti kata-kata Niall, aku benar-benar akan menyesal nantinya. "okay.. Cha aku suka sama kamu. kamu pernah bilang kalau aku gapernah punya pacar, itu karna aku suka sama kamu. aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku" semua orang kaget mendengar kata-kataku. kecuali Niall. Dia tersenyum puas. Tetapi matanya tetap menunjukkan kebencian.

"kak.." kata acha. Wajahnya pucat. Dia melirik ke arah Louis yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. "Zayn, I love u.." kata Harry. "oh Harry please stop it!" teriak Zayn. "b.. but Zayn.." kata Harry lagi. "okay, okay. I love u too Harry. Is that enough?" kata Zayn sebal. "aha thanks babe!" Harry berlari mengelilingi api unggun lagi dan masih dengan muka idiotnya. "hei hei kalian berdua. Jangan jadi gay disini. Gue lagi serius" kataku. "gimana cha?" aku menunggu jawabannya dengan penuh harap. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, dia melirik kearah Louis.

"kak, kakak udah baik banget sama aku. aku juga sayang kakak. Tapi, aku bener-bener udah nganggep kak Bima itu kakak aku. dan.. aku sayang sama cowok lain kak" katanya. Kini hatiku benar-benar hancur.

(Sinthia POV)

_'that's for you. Happy anniversary babe! And sorry, we're over. Kamu bakal lebih bahagia sama Liam daripada samaku' _ kata-kata itu masih terus terngiang di kepalaku. Salahku. Salahku telah menyia-nyiakan Niall. Salahku telah mengacuhkannya. Sekarang aku kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayang. Aku kehilangan Niall-ku.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk kembali ke tenda sekarang. Liam menemaniku disini. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, dia tidak melepaskannya sejak Niall pergi. Aku membuka kotak yang diberikan Niall tadi. Scrapbook. Aku membuka setiap halaman yang dipenuhi fotoku dan Niall. Foto-foto saat pertama bertemu di Bali tahun lalu. Foto saat liburan terakhir kemarin, tiket pesawat Niall. Ada banyak tulisan-tulisan Niall tentangku, tentang aku dan dia. Aku tidak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang semakin deras. Setiap tetes air mataku, mengantarkan Niall untuk pergi.

"please don't cry, babe" Liam memelukku "don't leave me, Liam" kataku. "never" jawab Liam. Aku terus bersamanya hingga aku tertidur di pelukannya di balik sebuah batu besar dekat tenda. "I love u, Sinthia" kata Liam sambil mencium keningku.

(Louis POV)

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi! Bima mengutarakan perasaannya pada Acha. Tapi tidak harus seperti ini. Tidak harus di depanku, di depan semua teman-temanku yang tahu tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku tahu Harry mencoba menghiburku dengan bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Biasanya itu akan berhasil, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tindakan bodoh Harry tidak dapat membuatku tersenyum bahkan saat harry dengan sengaja mencium pipi Zayn di depanku.

Meskipun aku tahu Acha menolak Bima, rasa sakit itu tidak hilang. Mungkin belum untuk saat ini. Karena aku tidak akan mungkin bisa dekat dengan dia saat orang terdekatku baru saja patah hati karenanya. Menyakitkan. Rasanya sakit saat kamu mencintai orang yang juga dicintai sahabatmu. Menyakitkan, saat kamu melihat langsung sahabatmu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang itu. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, saat sahabatmu patah hati karena orang yang dia dan kamu cintai, mencintai orang lain. Kamu tidak bisa mendapatkan haatinya, bahkan untuk sekedar mencoba dekat lagipun sulit karna tak mungkin kamu mampu menyakiti perasaan sahabatmu sendiri.

Entah kapan aku bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi, bercanda bersamanya, melihat gambar-gambar yang dia buat. Entah kapan lagi hal seperti itu akan terulang. Mukngkin tidak akan pernah.

(Staecia POV)

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kak Bima akan berkata seperti itu. Kak bima sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum aku mampu untuk berbicara. Aku mengenal kak Bima sejak aku kecil. Sulit untuk mengubah perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya menjadi perasaan seorang perempuan kepada lawan jenisnya layaknya sepasang kekasih. Terlebih lagi, aku menyukai Louis, Sahabatnya. Aku berharap Louislah yang tadi mengatakan itu. Bukan kak Bima, bukan Kakakku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Niall hingga dia memaksa kak Bima untuk berkata seperti itu, hingga aku mendapati Sinthia tertidur di pelukan Liam. Aku tahu apa yang Niall rasakan. Tapi kenapa dia harus memaksa kak Bima? Dan kenapa harus kak Bima?

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, aku yakin semua tidak akan berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Tidak akan ada lagi panggilan 'chubby' yang muncul dari kak Bima, tidak aka nada lagi tawa menyenangkan itu, ledekan-ledekan itu. Dan tidak aka nada lagi Louis. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti kak Bima seperti itu. Terlalu jahat, terlalu egois. "kamu suka Louis" aku kaget mendengar suara kak Bima dari belakangku. "kamu suka Louis, ya kan?" Tanya kak Bima lagi, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya "ngga kak" aku terpaksa berbohong. Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan kakakku ini. "bohong. Aku kenal kamu dari kamu baru lahir cha. Aku tau kapan kamu sungguh-sungguh dan kapan kamu berbohong" kata kak Bima lagi. Ya, memang bodoh jika aku mencoba untuk membohongi kak Bima. Dia sangat mengenalku. "kamu suka Louis cha" kak Bima lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"aku tau Louis suka sama kamu. Niall juga tau. Aku tau alesan Niall nyuruh aku ngomong kaya gitu semalem" kata kak Bima. "ya aku tau kak. Tapi, Louis Cuma nganggep aku adenya ngga lebih" aku mencoba untuk menutupi kesedihanku "tatapan seorang kakak ke adiknya ngga kaya gitu cha. Tatapan Louis ke kamu beda" kak Bima pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian disini.

(Harry POV)

"hei cha udah siap? Hati-hati barangmu ada yang tertinggal" kataku. campingnya tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Semuanya jadi kacau karna Liam. Liam yang ada sekarang, benar-benar bukan Liam temanku. Dia berhasil membuat 2 orang patah hati dalam satu malam. "udah Har, yang lain mana?" Tanya Acha.

"kau terlihat kacau cha. Sama kaya Sinthia, Liam, Bima, dan.. Louis" kataku. disini hanya aku dan Zayn yang tidak memiliki masalah. Hanya aku dan Zayn yang bebas berbicara dengan siapa saja yang kami mau. Sisanya? Saling mendiamkan. Harusnya kita baru akan pulang besok siang, bukan hari ini. Bima mempercepat semuanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran antara Niall dan Liam "kau tetap terlihat idiot dengan panic di kepalamu itu Harry" kata Acha. Aku dapat melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya. "ya, ini aku. aku memang selalu terlihat seperti orang idiot" kataku sambil berputar-putar di depan acha "tapi itu tak masalah selama sahabatku bisa melihat mu tersenyum lagi. Hanya itu yang dia minta" acha terlihat bingung dengan kalimatku tadi. Ah iya, dia tidak tahu tentang Louis, tentang perasaan Louis. "sahabatmu? Kenapa dia?" Tanya acha heran. "emm.. uhmm.." aku bingung aku harus menjawab apa. "aku gamau liat adikku sedih. Jangan hiraukan Harry dia selalu seperti itu, idiot" aku mendengar suara Louis berteriak. "sekarang, ayo kita pulang cha" kata Louis lagi. Kami bertiga berjalan di belakang Liam dan Sinthia.

(Liam POV)

"guys, kapan-kapan ajak kita main lagi ya" kata Zayn saat perpisahan di bandara. "pasti" kata Louis. Niall, Bima, Sinthia, dan Acha tidak banyak bicara. "take care" kata Sinthia. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "emm, Niall. I wanna say something to you. Please come here" kataku. dengan ragu, Niall datang menghampiriku. Aku membawanya menjauh dari yang lain.

"masalah sinthia.." kataku. "gausah di bahas lagi Liam. Aku gak mau bahas itu lagi" katanya. Wajah Niall masih terlihat tidak bersemangat tidak seperti hari pertama aku bertemu dengan dia. Tidak seperti saat dia menyapa sinthia di pagi itu. "Niall.. sorry. Aku terlalu egois. Aku terlalu mentingin diri sendiri. aku terlalu berharap buat dapetin Sinthia. Waktu kamu pergi, malem tahun baru itu. dia tidur di samping aku. aku berusaha nenangin dia. Tapi nama yang dia panggil itu Niall bukan Liam. Itu udah jelas, dia milih kamu bukan aku" Niall hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kemarahan. "Niall, aku mau kamu balik lagi sama dia. Dia butuh kamu" kataku lagi. "nggak Liam, aku belum siap buat sakit lagi" kata Niall. "sorry Niall. Aku janji gak akan ganggu kalian lagi" aku menepuk pundak Niall dan pergi meninggalkannya. "uhm Liam!" teriak Niall. Aku menoleh kearahna "thanks" kata Niall. Kali ini senyumnya tulus, tidak sedikitpun terlihat rasa benci. Aku membalas senyumnya. "okay we must go now" kata harry. Dia menaruh handphonenya di atas kepala "bye guys" kata Zayn. Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat Sinthia. _'Sin, aku harap kamu bahagia sama Niall'._

(Niall POV)

"don't cry Sinthia. Kapan-kapan juga bisa ketemu Liam lagi" kataku. aku tak tahan melihat wanita menangis, terlebih jika dia Sinthia. "ini bukan tentang Liam, Niall" sinthia menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. "Niall.." katanya "kamu akan pulang juga kan? kamu bakal tinggalin aku juga kan? Niall.." dia menangis semakin kuat. "Niall jawab" katanya lagi

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. "sin, aku harus pulang. Kamu ga akan sendirian disini. Ada Acha, Bima, Louis. Mereka bakal selalu ada buat kamu babe, uhm maksudku Sin. Please don't cry. Jangan buat semuanya jadi lebih sulit buatku sin" dia balas memelukku. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat "Niall, I'm sorry. I love u. you are the one and only. Please, I'm sorry" katanya. Perlahan tetesan air mata itu keluar begitu saja dari mataku, membasahi pipiku. "Kamu ga salah sin, ga ada yang salah. Ada banyak alasan yang bisa buat kamu tersenyum. Kamu harus senyum jangan nagis kaya gini" dia memelukku semakin erat "niall, don't leave me" katanya. "maaf sin, aku harus pergi" dengan sangat berat aku melepas pelukannya. "take care Sinthia" aku mencium keningnya, mengelap air matanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih saat aku pergi. Aku ingin dia tersenyum melepas kepergianku.

"Niall.. I love u" katanya lagi. _'I love u too Sinthia'_. "simpan itu untuk nanti Sinthia" aku berjalan menuju pesawatku. Aku tak ingin menoleh lagi ke belakang. Sinthia masih menangis disana. Aku tak akan sanggup untuk pergi jika aku melihatnya menangis disana.

"Niall.." kurasakan Sinthia memelukku dari belakang. "take care ya" katanya sambil melepas pelukan itu. suaranya berat, langkahku terasa semakin berat. Aku terus berjalan, meninggalkan sinthia, meninggalkan semua kenanganku di Indonesia.

(Louis POV)

"Louis" aku menoleh kearah sahabatku, Bima. "udah siap buat perpisahan?" Tanya dia. "ya, terlalu berat buat ninggalin Bandung Bima, terlalu banyak kenangan yang gue dapetin disini. Gue kangen Doncaster, tapi berat ninggalin Indonesia". _'berat buat ninggalin acha'. _"lu ngomong kaya yang ga akan pernah bisa balik lagi ke Indo aja Lou. Kan lu bisa main kesini lagi kapan-kapan" kata Bima "iya, tapi gatau kapan". "ayo ke sekolah" kataku setelah selesai memakai dasi.

"Louis.." aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang selalu membuat hangat selama 2 tahun terakhir "congrats yaaa" katanya sambil tersenyum. "mau ikut ke sekolah bareng cha? Kamu udah siap?" Tanya Bima "udah kak. Oke ayo berangkat" kata acha. Dia terlihat cantik dengan balutan kebaya berwarna merah. "emm cha" kataku "aku mau foto boleh? Buat kenang-kenangan. Besok aku pulang ke Doncaster. Mungkin untuk waktu yang lama" acha mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih "sini-sini kameranya biar gue yang fotoin" Bima mengambil kameraku. Aku merangkul Acha. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Louis, kamu beneran mau pulang? Kapan ke Indonesia lagi?" pertanyaan itu terasa menusuk jantungku. "umm.. gak tau cha. Yang jelas aku bakal lama disana. Jangan kangen yaa" kataku coba menghibur diri sendiri "iih apa siih" kata acha. Wajahnya memerah. Aku akan sangat merindukan wajah itu, senyumnya, dan suara yang selalu membuat ketenangan di dalam hidupku.

'_Jaga diri baik-baik cha'_

"Louis.." panggil Bima "gue tau lu suka sama Acha. Kenapa lu gak bilang aja sama dia?" Tanya Bima. Aku kaget dengan kata-kata Bima tadi. "ma.. maksudnya?" tanyaku. "ya bilang Lou, bilang ke dia sebelum lu pulang. Lu ngga kasian liat dia nunggu-nunggu lu ngomong dari pertama dia kenal lu Louis?" kata Bima lagi. "lu jangan sampe nyesel, jangan sampe saat lu balik lagi ke Indonesia, dia udah bisa lupain lu. Jangan sampe kaya gitu" katanya "tapi lo..". "gue setuju kalau dia sama lu Lou. Gue lebih suka dia sama lu daripada sama cowok lain" Bima menepuk pundakku, mencoba meyakinkanku.

(Staecia POV)

Takkan ada lagi tawa itu, takkan ada lagi candaan itu. senyum yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu akan dibawanya pergi. Doncaster. Itu bukan tempat yang dekat dari Bandung.

"cha, aku pulang ya.. jaga diri baik-baik" kata Louis. "iya Lou, kamu juga ya.. sering-sering kirim email, skype, okee" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu Louis pasti dapat melihat rasa sedihku saat ini. Perlahan, air mata itu menetes. "hei-hei don't cry hun" kata Louis. Dia menghapus air mataku perlahan dengan tangannya yang lembut. "senyum okay. Aku mau liat kamu senyum waktu aku pergi. Bukan nangis" kata Louis. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum melihat Louis, walau sangat sulit untuk menahan air mata ini.

"cha, come here" kata Louis. Dia memelukku, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat air mata ini semakin tidak bisa untuk aku tahan lagi. "I love u cha. Would you like to be mine?" katanya sambil berbisik. Aku membalas untuk memeluknya. "iya Lou. Iya" aku meluapkan semua perasaanku di dalam dekapannya. "don't cry babe, I don't wanna see you cry like that" Louis berusaha menenangkanku.

"okay take care ya Lou, jangan lupa kabarin aku kalau udah sampe sana" kataku. "pasti. Aku bakal langsung sms kamu begitu aku sampe. bye" Louis mencubit pipiku, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku. "bye Lou"

Hari ini, tepat 4 tahun aku dengan Louis. Tapi selama ini juga aku dan Louis hanya berkomunikasi lewat dunia maya. Tak sekalipun Louis datang ke Indonesia. Dia sibuk disana. Aku rindu Louis. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Sinthia saat dia masih bersama Niall dulu. Handphoneku bergetar. Telepon dari Louis.

"hei babe, I have something for you. Skype?" kata suara di seberang sana "oke, wait" kataku. aku langsung menyimpan handphoneku dan membuka skype-ku.

"happy 4th anniversary babe! I love you" kata Louis. Dia menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Gambarku! Itu gambar yang aku buat saat masih SMP. Itu Louis, saat pertama kali kami berkenalan. "heiii you stole my stuff, Lou" kataku. "yeeeaaah and you stole my heart cha" katanya. Dia tertawa. Tawa itu benar-benar membuatku sangat merindukannya.

"helloooo.." aku melihat Harry ada disana. Dan masih saja dengan wajah konyolnya "harry.. kamu tetep idiot!" kataku. aku tertawa meihat tingkah harry yang selalu saja konyol. "hellooooo" kata seorang lagi. Zayn! "heiii" seseorang muncul di belakang harry, Liam. "happy anniversary acha, Louis" kata mereka bersamaan. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. "Liam kamu tambah keren!" kataku. Louis melirik Liam, dan langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. "how about me cha? Kenapa Liam yang keren?" protes Louis. "Lou, kamu yang terbaik" kataku. Louis tersenyum dan langsung dib alas dengan jitakan-jitakan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"aku tadi bilang aku punya sesuatu buat kamu" kata Louis. Wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi serius. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah kotak. 5 tiket pesawat London – Jakarta. Aku berteriak histeris melihat tiket yang di pegang oleh Louis. "kalian mau kesini?" tanyaku yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala mereka. Louis langsung menirukan seorang pilot yang menerbangkan pesawat. "eh tapi.. kenapa tiketnya ada 5? Kalian kan berempat" tanyaku heran. "yang satu itu buat Sinthia" kata Liam. "Sinthia?" tanyaku. Untuk apa mereka membeli tiket untuk Sinthia? Sinthia ada di bandung saat ini. "aku bawa kado buat Sinthia" kata Liam. "kado kok pake tiket pesawat juga?" Liam dan yang lain tersenyum seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"halo Achaaa" teriak seseorang disana. "itu suara siapa?" tanyaku. "tebak hun" kata Louis. "I can't" kataku. suaranya tidak begitu terdengar jelas. Sebuah tangan menutup webcam. Membuatku tidak dapat melihat mereka. Saat tangan itu turun, kini dihadapanku sudah ada 5 orang. Louis, harry, Liam, Zayn, dan Niall! "niall! Teriakku. Kamu di Doncaster sekarang?" tanyaku. Nial mengangguk dan mengambil satu tiket yang ada di tangan Louis. "that's mine cha" katanya. "akulah kado untuk sinthia" Louis dan yang lain tertawa lalu mendorong Niall menjauh dari camera.

"jangan bilang Sinthia ya cha" kata Liam. "okay" jawabku mantap.

(Sinthia POV)

Sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Niall. Tapi perasaan ini masih terus melekat. Setiap kali aku membuka email, tidak pernah ada email masuk darinya. Aku terus mencoba untuk mengirim email, namun tak pernah ada balasan. aku membiarkan skype-ku online selama 24 jam. Setiap kali aku melihat Niall online, aku selalu mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun tak pernah ada jawaban.

'_Acha calling'_

"halo cha, ada apa?" tanyaku. "Sin, Sabtu depan lo ada acara gak?" suara acha terdengar sangat bersemangat "nggak, kenapa?" jawabku heran. "Bagus! Temenin gue ke bandara ya. Malemnya lu nginep di kosan gue aja" kata acha. "hah? Bandara? Tangerang? Ngapain cha?" tanyaku heran. "Louis mau kesini sin" katanya, aku tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatku, jadi aku menyanggupi untuk menemaninya. Walau sebenarnya aku berharap niall-lah yang datang. Bukan Louis.

"mana cha Louisnya?" tanyaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Bandara ini mengingatkanku pada perpisahanku dengan Niall 5 tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar merindukan dia. Aku merindukan Niall. "itu dia Louis!" teriak acha girang. Louis berjalan bersama 3 orang lainnya. Harry, Zayn, dan.. Liam. 'kenapa harus Liam? Kenapa bukan Niall yang ada disana? Kehadiran Liam disini, di bandara ini hanya membuat ingatan itu semakin kuat. Semakin menyakitkan untukku.

"Sinthia" aku mengenal suara itu. aku sangat mengenalnya. Niall. Tapi mana mungkin dia ada disini. Aku mencari-cari sumber suara itu hingga aku menemukan Niall ada disana. Benar-benar ada disana. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tak mampu menahan rasa rindu. Aku mulai berlari menghampiri Niall, memeluknya. "Niall, I miss u" kataku. aku menangis sejadinya. "I miss u too Sinthia" kata Nial. Dia balas memelukku. "hei Sin" kata Niall "I Love u.I've never been so into somebody before, and every time we both touch, I only want more. So tell me nothing's going to change" dia melepas pelukanny, menghapus air mataku. Kini di hadapanku ada Niall, Niall-ku yang takkan pernah aku lepas lagi "aku ga akan ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama lagi, Niall" kataku "don't leave me niall". "Never".


End file.
